A Toast
by sesshouchan55
Summary: Asami was late but he has his ways to fulfill his promise on New Year's Eve.


A fanfiction before the 2015 ends! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Enjoy!

Proofread by the awesome Maya.D.L (●´□`) /Thank you again!

* * *

"Akemashite omedetō gozaimasu Akihito!"

"Aki-chan! Akemashite omedetou!"

"I wished you are with us right now, baby. Happy New Year! How's your day? Call us when you're done with your assignment. Love you baby. Your grandma is waiting for you, you know. Call us back."

"Akihitoooo! How are you buddy? Where the hell are you?! Get your ass here or else you can say goodbye to your chicken! Akemashite!"

Akihito kept on listening to his voice messages, from friends, colleagues, and his parents. But even if he listens to them repeatedly, he cannot feel the atmosphere of the holiday. It was supposed to be the celebration of welcoming the New Year and being thankful for another year given yet he was gloomy and damn sentimental. He already told them that he cannot make it to their invitations but now he was regretting saying no. Akihito, instead of just listening to other peoples cheering and setting off of their fireworks into the night sky, he could be the one doing that had he just said yes and did not dream of it celebrating with Asami. It was an hour before midnight but he could still not bring himself to start the celebration. The table is set, the foods are ready, and the decorations are perfect yet it was still _incomplete_. Asami was still not there. Akihito was all alone still in the extravagant penthouse with nothing but non-living things (or unanimated objects). He finished the preparations an hour ago hoping the man could make it to their New Year's Eve _date._ Asami had _promised_ he would be there 'before' midnight but seeing that there was still no sign of him, Akihito had started losing hope. It was _his_ most awaited day off however; unknown to his wishful mood, on the morning of the 31st came a call from Asami's subordinate telling them that there was a ruckus on the port. And if not dealt immediately, it could gather attention, the unwanted kind, even if most of the city officials are already on vacation. Being in that kind of business meant that there was no such thing as day offs.

Keeping the illegal activities of his business out from law and orders eyes was hard, but Akihito had to bow to Asami's skill of making the activities so low profile.

Akihito told the man go since he saw that Asami had doubts about leaving and now he felt that he was the dumbest man on earth. If he just said no, he and Asami could have started eating dinner and joyfully waiting for the 12th hour though that would have make him the most selfish of them all. Akihito would never put himself ahead of others even if it were Asami. It was the same reason why the older man has been making him the top most priority of them all, with the exclusion of tonight of course. Asami had been in that kind of world even before meeting him, _and if not for his shady business they would not even have meet,_ which was also the reason why Akihito cannot pull Asami out from it.

"Having too much money to deal with is not really a good thing you know, Asami." Akihito whispered staring at the candle on the middle of the table. The light from the little torch reminded him how the penthouse looked empty. It was chilly, inside and out. He slumped maybe on the edge of the table feeling sleepy all of a sudden. To prepare everything by himself sure was tiring and right now, if that man could not make it, he would just put himself to sleep. He was not mad or anything but Asami could have messaged him or something like … maybe he can use a bird to send him a letter tied on its claw. Any means of words would have made the pale blond a little better but there was nothing! He was really tired at the moment given that the whole month of December drove him into working his end hands off. And the last day of the month was the only day he got to rest.

The Christmas rush was the least of the things he wanted to get involved with but important photo shoots called him. Why do people doing everything at the last minute?! He just did not understand it. Many of his clients wanted a family portrait that they could give away to their _close_ friends (with holiday greetings of course) but to Akihito, they just wanted to show how good off they were this year. That kinds of action was another thing he would never understand. The forced rich and famous posed publicity. He do not need to work his ass off, which Asami pointed out to him, but Akihito is also a man who cannot just rely on someone else for a living. He has got to do it himself or else he wouldn't feel the self-satisfaction once he got his own money. _And he also wanted to buy Asami something he had worked for._ But the gift on his side is pointless to have now since the recipient is to nowhere to be seen. They hardly met on Christmas and Akihito hoped he could give Asami one on the New Year's Eve. Even in his own little way, Akihito wanted Asami to know that he is being taken care off just the way the older man does to him.

Akihito never realized that waiting for the man at this time of the year would that be devastating. He shouldn't have asked for Asami to be at home at the last day of the year, so they could celebrate together. He shouldn't hope for something he was not sure to happen. They had ups and downs but they always compromised with each other and Akihito should have understood that his lover is always on call. He's the boss but Asami's always on hand, _"And that is the reason why he is so successful."_

"Work – 1, Akihito...zero... Defeated Akihito. You lose. Suck it up." He was sulking not because Asami stood him up; but because of the reason he could never voice out, the young boy was missing the presence of the man. He was craving for him, longing for his warmth, his voice, his touch. Everything that is ASAMI RYUICHI.

30 minutes to go yet still no sign of Asami. After another two minutes Akihito had drifted away to sleep.

Asami looked on his watch to check if he can make it, _"11:45"_ so not. He was still on the port and half hour away from _home._ He could not get in touch with Akihito due to the fact that someone from the rival group has the brains to jam the signal causing them to have difficulty with communicate. Asami would have given the order for the individual to be hired, for his great skill given any other situation. But since the individual was causing him great losses, in both time and money Asami would give the order for the individual to be killed. Unless Asami and his men bought them all down without damaging the goods, and ruining the inter relationship of his clients and partners, he could not step out of this _battlefield._ Asami just wished that Akihito would still be there when he reached home or else it would be the worst decision he made all his life.

Asami's never runs out of luck and thanks to that, several minutes later they had pinned point the exact location of the man jamming the signal. Giving the man his deserved severe punishment for delaying them would be Asami's own private pleasure for himself; but it would add more to the delay of getting to Akihito so he decided to give the man a quick death.

The people on the port joined the celebration of the night not by fireworks to brighten the night sky but with the sound of guns fire.

10 more minutes and Asami was in the limo, breaking every traffic law in the process to go home sooner.

12:05 AM

The house was dark and the only light Asami could see was the one that was coming from his glass paneled windows emitting the reflection of the majestic works of his countrymen. On the contrary of the celebration outside, was a sleeping Akihito on the dining table. The young boy was soundly sleeping not caring that another year had already began.

Guilt and great regret was just two of the feelings Asami felt when he saw his lover. Part of him was cursing his decision from the morning and the fact that he should never have left the house. He knew how tired the younger man was and to make an intimate dining atmosphere, understandably for the two of them, was nothing to be compared to all of Asami's actions. The reports from his surveillance indicated that Akihito had been on the clock meeting the demands of his clients resulting in putting Akihito in his current drained state. He was stubborn enough to not listen to him for it was crystal clear that Akihito did not need to work because Asami was beyond willing to give everything the young man needed and wanted.

Asami spied the wrapped box sitting next to Akihito. It was named for him and that added to his remorse. It may not be visible on his face but he really did feel it. The money he should've lost was pointless now and the success of the _transactions_ they just dealt with was nothing to him now.

The sight of Akihito wearing an apron while preparing their dinner would have been more pleasing than what Asami had just gained from his underworld activities.

The atmosphere of the house with Akihito would be his blessed gift for the whole year. Also he knew that Akihito would have been happier with Asami at his side on this special day he personally asked for; but he set it aside just for a seven digit earn. " _How ridiculous could that be? The great irony."_

"Akihito..." Yet the young man did not even give a respond. The look on his face exhausted but calm, was a clear sign that Akihito would not be waking up for the next hours. Asami could even bet that Akihito will not wake up until well past noon.

Good thing Asami now had 25 million extra yen to spend on a great solution that he could offer his cuddly lover.

"What the—" Akihito felt heavy and his head kind of hurt but he quickly recognized that there was something odd about the current situation.

Asami was on his side, half nake—no, naked as in no clothes under the cover, sleeping while protectively hugging him.

"Asami..." He tried waking the man but he only received a low groan. "Asamiiiiii..."

"What..." The man asked pulling Akihito closer.

"Wait...wake up! Damn it!"

"Keep your voice down, you're hurting my ears." Although odd, Akihito followed and asked Asami again in a whisper.

"Where the hell are we?!"

"Hmmmn?" Asami still kept his eyes closed.

"Asami...Where are we?! As far as I remember your penthouse does not have shells as curtains and there's no way you could have—wait is that the ocean?!" Akihito jumped out of the bed only to realize they were not at their home or hotel. They were at on a private cottage not a simple one, as if the word 'simple' was in Asami's vocabulary, and the window could only reveal a land of paradise.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE ASAMI, YOU BASTARD?!"

"Hawaii..." Asami answered well pushing himself up to relax on the headboard so he could wash out the sleepiness or rather the jet lag out of his system. Akihito got lots of rest so he was fine; different from Asami, who had to make the preparation to bring them to the other side of world.

"Wha— WHAT?! How is that possible?! And _why_ are we even here?! First day of the year and you selfishly brought me here?! For what?!"

"To celebrate the New Year's with you of course."

Taken back, Akihito went silent and could not search for words to answer him back.

"New Year's already ended you dimwit." Slowly approaching Asami, Akihito sits on the edge of the bed with his back facing Asami.

"But not yet here. There's still plenty of time before the countdown."

"What?" Akihito said turning around. Asami handed him his phone from the rest stand for him to see and understand the time difference.

"Japan already had their celebration but we couldn't _together_..."

"It's your fault anyway." He cut him in which was a cue for Asami to pull Akihito into a light kiss. Neither one gave in; instead they just let their hungriness and eagerness for each other get the better of them. Akihito's lips were swollen when Asami ended it by pulling back a bit. Hazel eyes looking at the golden ones with so much owe that it made Asami pulled the younger man the rest of the way onto his chest, gently stroking his head.

"That's why I wanted _us_ to celebrate it."

"You could've waited for the next one you know."

"I can't make you wait that long, Akihito. A promise is a promise."

"Jerk."

And thus, the two made the most their time preparing for it and waiting for their New Year's Eve celebration to begin. It may not be in their country, which also meant that the celebration was different from how they would have done it at home but Akihito proved that Asami would be willing to do everything for him. Without even cornering the man with his own questions, as he already got his answers. And with that Asami had earned a toast from him.

* * *

 **AN:**

*Japan is 19 hours ahead of Hawaiibr /  
*8 hours, 28 minutes flight travel from Japan to Hawaiibr /  
*In Japan, 1:00 AM Friday, January 1, 2016 while in Hawaii 6:00 AM Thursday, December 31, 2015

-

A toast to all you guys! (۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶

Happy New Year! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Thank you guys for being part of my 2015! :Dbr /  
Let's make the next one greater than ever! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶


End file.
